


no more, no less

by nightwideopen



Series: Clint Barton Bingo [9]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Asexual Character, Bingo, Birthday Fluff, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Birthday Bash Bingo 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwideopen/pseuds/nightwideopen
Summary: When Bucky kisses Clint for the first time, he’s surprised, to say the least.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Clint Barton Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858939
Comments: 23
Kudos: 77
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Clint Barton Birthday Bash





	no more, no less

**Author's Note:**

> hey! my writing hiatus is finally over! i'm working on three things at once but my brain decided to spit this out at me and i finished it in like an hour!
> 
> and so begin the tales of sex ~~positive~~ favorable ace clint
> 
> This was written for Bucky Barnes Bingo (my first fill for round 2!) and the Clint Barton Birthday Bash Bingo!
> 
>  **Bucky Barnes Bingo Square Filled** : Free Space (C3)  
>  **Birthday Bash Bingo Square Filled** : Surprise (3)
> 
> enjoy!

When Bucky kisses Clint for the first time, Clint is expecting the way his heart stops and his hands start sweating. He’s surprised, to say the least, but he lets it happen. It’s so fucking nice that he barely has the presence of mind to actually _get_ his hands on Bucky’s chest to push him away because it’s too much.

Bucky had come down to Clint’s floor with a homemade cake that read _Happy Birthday Hawkeye_ in green piping, surrounded by purple frosting and an ice cream cone sticking out of it. When the elevator doors slid open and he grinned at Clint with a little _surprise!_ hanging off his lips, Clint couldn’t do anything except invite him in while his stomach did Olympic level somersaults. 

And two seconds after their lips part, Clint registers the look on Bucky’s face–the flush of his cheeks, his dilated pupils–for what it is. Clint squirms, wondering what the hell he’s supposed to do. It’s not because he hasn’t been in this situation before. He has. Many times. He’s been kissed and groped and touched beyond his point of comfort and he’s let people down easy and he’s wrestled his way out of tight grips. Clint has had dozens of close calls and knows how to deal with handsy. But what Clint doesn’t know how to deal with is the look on Bucky’s face and his spit-slick lips because it’s _Bucky_.

Bucky’s different. 

But still, Clint has to ask, “What was that for?”

Bucky blinks syrupy slow, like he’s not really all there just yet. He looks down at where Clint’s hands rest on the soft cotton of his sweatshirt, then seems to take stock of himself. It’s not often that Bucky loses control, because as he’s told Clint many, _many_ times: he won’t do that again. Bucky is the most in control person that Clint knows–that anyone knows, for that matter–and seeing him so off kilter is jarring to say the least. Clint isn’t scared, though, he’s just… confused. 

“I really like you,” Bucky says dumbly. “Like. Really, really like you. Like I just want to–” He cuts himself off with a shake of his head, gesturing vaguely. “Everything, you know?”

“I know.”

“Do you?” 

Bucky doesn’t seem to believe it, but Clint does know. Fundamentally, he understands. He understands why and how Bucky might be attracted to him, why Bucky might've taken the not-so-subtle cues from the months of flirting. Because Clint likes Bucky, too. It’s in this all encompassing, gut churning way that Clint doesn’t have a single clue what to do with half the time. Clint wants to get his hands on him, grab the front of his hoodie and pull him close.

But maybe he jumped the gun on that. Because he doesn’t know. Not really. Not the way that Bucky means when he bites at his lip and swallows hard, waiting for Clint to give him a green light to have his way with him. It’s making Clint uncomfortable.

“Sorry.” Clint shakes his head. “I… I get it? I mean, I’ll never _really_ get it because… It’s not that I don’t– Shit, Buck, I mean, look at you.” He gestures just as vaguely. Bucky is _in his bed_ , looking all out of order with his short hair ruffled and mouth bitten red. He’s beautiful. But Clint appreciates that in a _I want to take a picture of this and stare at it for eternity_ kind of way.

Bucky tilts his head with a smirk, like he knows where this is going. But Clint is doing this all wrong. He drops his hands to his lap, hopes that Bucky won’t try to kiss him again. Not yet.

“Listen,” he says very carefully, because if there’s any way that this is going to work he has to be fucking _honest_ , “I like you, too. I really do. You’re my best friend and I’m probably falling for you harder than I should, but I can see it in your face that you want… _more_. Like, a lot more. And that’s fine, okay? That’s completely fine. But you need to know that I don’t feel _that way_. Never have, never will. And it’s not just you. It’s just the way I am. But I think… You know I trust you, right?”

One thing that Clint isn’t expecting from his monologue is Bucky looking like… he gets it.

“I think so,” he says gently. “I hope you do. I trust you more than anyone, that's the God-honest truth. But if you’re saying you don’t wanna have sex with me, I don’t really care. I’ll take you anyway I can have you. Sorry if kissing you was out of step, I should’ve asked.”

Clint lets out the breath he’s been holding. “No. That’s okay. It’s just… impulse. God knows I know all about that. Besides, it was nice before I freaked out.”

“You don’t have to freak out. It’s just me.”

“I know.” But… _just_ Bucky? Is he kidding? “I-I’m not saying I won’t have sex with you. That’s not what I’m saying at all. I’m sure it’d be great.”

Bucky grimaces. “But?”

“But… I haven’t. Because I’ve never wanted to. I don’t know what it’s _like_ to want to, and that doesn't change because I’m– Because of how I feel about you. But I know you want to. So I can, and I will. With you. Because I trust you. You just gotta go easy on me, okay?”

Clint lets his incoherent ramblings die on his tongue, praying that Bucky hears what Clint isn’t saying. There are so many undiscovered boundaries that Clint won’t be able to tell him to not cross until he does, so many missteps that Clint hasn’t been able to take and learn from. But he’s never wanted to find out so badly. He’s never wanted to give someone what they want _so much_. He still doesn’t want to tear Bucky’s clothes off and swallow him whole, but if that’s what Bucky wants, Clint is more than ready to give it to him.

Because it’s Bucky. Clint will do anything for him. He’s almost died for him about half a dozen times, and he can do this, too.

“Can I just kiss you?” Bucky asks, not moving a muscle without Clint’s say so. “For now?”

Clint nods. He’s not sure if he’s saying anything but he nods like his life depends on it and stays perfectly still as Bucky moves and takes Clint’s face between his hands. His flesh hand cards through the hair at the base of Clint’s neck, his metal thumb rubbing comfortingly at Clint’s cheek. Clint feels like he’s being thrown in ten different directions and Bucky’s mouth isn’t even on him yet. Jesus.

“Okay?” Bucky asks when he’s barely a breath away. 

“Yeah,” Clint says. “More than.”


End file.
